Breaking Free
by Naradae
Summary: Dos personas, completamente opuestas, empiezan a tener algo que ver entre ellas. Realmente sospechoso. ¿Logrará Draco Malfoy, el insuperable líder del equipo de fútbol, ver a la marginada social de Hermione Granger con otros ojos? AU 5º Capítulo
1. Freaky's Helping Hand

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, por más que me guste la idea.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Breaking Free (UA)**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**By: Anitta Felton**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**1**

Si alguien que viese a Hermione Granger por la calle después de haberse puesto el sol, se cambiaría de acera sin dudarlo.

Buscar su nombre en un diccionario implicaba palabras tales como desaliñada, descuidada, empollona, desafortunada, fatalista…

A sus 18 años, su vida no constaba de más que sus estudios, los cuales marchaban viento en popa; no así como su vida amorosa: hacía ya un año que no había mantenido ninguna relación con nadie.

Ella no entendía por qué. No era tan fea como todo el mundo se esforzaba por mantener siempre a la vista. Era bastante alta y esbelta, tenía una mata de pelo muy espesa y larga, con ondulaciones. Aunque llevaba unas gafas negras de montura cuadrada y vestía con amplias camisetas que muchas veces eran de publicidad. Las faldas siempre eran largas hasta los tobillos, y los zapatos negros, austeros, horrendos y planos.

Su vida social en el instituto era un auténtico desastre porque no podía dar dos pasos sin recibir algún insulto. Es por ello, que Hermione Granger siempre pasaba desapercibida.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·. **B F** .·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·

-¿Alguien sabe la respuesta al ejercicio 3? – preguntó la profesora de física.

Hermione levantó la mano y la profesora la invitó a escribir su ejercicio en la pizarra.

-Bonito cuerpo, Granger – exclamó alguien desde la última fila.

-¡Ya basta! – chilló la señora Cooper.

Todos los demás compañeros estallaron en carcajadas, y miraron divertidos al autor del comentario, Draco Malfoy.

Era él una de las razones por las que cada día rezaba para que el instituto se incendiase.

Él, el estúpido narcisista de tres al cuarto, que se creía una divinidad por pertenecer a la aristocracia de la ciudad.

El mismo que fulminaba a todos sus inferiores con sus fríos ojos grises.

El mismo que revolvía su pelo platino cuando localizaba alguna chica que pudiese darle lo que él buscaba.

Hermione terminó de copiar el ejercicio y se dirigió a su asiento, no sin recibir una pedorreta por parte del rubio cuando fue a sentarse.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy, dado que lo veo tan sobrado en la materia, le informo que está a punto de reprobarla gracias a sus exámenes que lamento decir, no exceden del 3.

-¡Pero el último me salió bien!

-Tiene razón, le salió genial, si esto hubiese sido un examen de sexualidad¿o acaso en la lección hemos visto por qué el preservativo no es 100 fiable?

Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo, había estado apuntando allí su guión de la clase de biología y se olvidó de borrarlo.

El timbre sonó, y todos se apresuraron a salir de clase para marcharse a casa.

-Estoy jodido – les dijo a sus amigos, Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle.

-¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó Zabini marcando la configuración de su taquilla inútilmente, ya que esta no se abría.

-Mi padre – dijo el rubio con un suspiro – Dijo que si suspendía alguna materia, la fiesta que me prometió en la playa no se celebraría.

-¿La gran fiesta a la que iban a asistir las modelos francesas?

-La misma.

-Oh tío, debes aprobar Física como sea. Contrata a un profesor particular. –

-¿Estás loco? – Preguntó Draco – Mi padre no permitiría que alguien fuese a mi casa para ayudarme a aprobar. Él quiere que todo salga de mí.

-Pues puedes probar a apuntarte en el voluntariado ese de ayuda a estudiantes retrasados y…

-¿Me estás llamado retrasado, Zabini?

-Más o menos – contestó Blaise cerrando su taquilla de un portazo – Sólo te digo que como no hagas esa fiesta, Draco Malfoy ya no será lo que era.

-¿Tanta repercusión tendría sobre mí?

-Ni te lo imaginas. Helena Shepard ya ha comprado su traje de baño con pareo y sandalias a juego. La oí en Matemáticas.

-Necesito un plan y…-su mirada se desvió y siguió como una autómata los pasos de cierta castaña que se esforzaba por abandonar los pasillos del instituto – Oye, nos vemos esta tarde, tengo algo que aclarar.

Draco echó a correr hasta alcanzar a la chica. Hermione miró hacia atrás asustada.

-¿Qué…qué quieres Malfoy?

-¿Por qué tendría que querer algo?

-Quizá porque la última vez que te acercaste a mí fue en preescolar para pedirme el cubo de la arena.

Malfoy rió.

-No, esta vez no es para pedirte arena ni mucho menos – carraspeó, pero no pudo decir nada porque vio algo que lo consternó - ¿Bebe Coca-Cola? – Leyó en la camiseta de la chica con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro - ¿En qué tienda venden esa camiseta? Me gustaría comprarla.

Hermione se sonrojó y apretó ligeramente el paso.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Bastante, la verdad.

-Verás, estoy aquí porque hay algo que tú tienes que a mí me hace falta – dijo el rubio.

-¿Sí?, y ¿qué es?

Draco levantó su mano y le dio tres leves golpecitos con el dedo índice en la cabeza.

-No te pienso dar mi pelo, hay unas pelucas fant…

-No seas estúpida, estoy hablando de tu inteligencia – Draco se detuvo y agarrándole de la muñeca, le hizo detenerse a ella también – Necesito que me ayudes a aprobar Física.

Hermione no pudo contener una risita despectiva.

-¿Acaso eres retrasado o esta mañana para desayunar tomaste matarratas?

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Mira Malfoy, no sé quién ha sido el estúpido que te ha aconsejado pedirme ayuda, pero…es la idea más descabellada que jamás ha tenido.

-Te estoy pidiendo ayuda¿no ves que esto es muy difícil para mí? Eres un estorbo en mi sociedad y me he dignado a dirigirte la palabra, ten la dignidad de aceptarlo.

-¡Eres estúpido! – Hermione se soltó de su afierre y siguió andando.

Draco la siguió de nuevo.

-¡Vamos¡Te compraré algo¡Te devolveré el favor!

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por esto?

Él sonrió.

-Pensaba comprarte un armario nuevo pero…

-Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?

Draco levantó la mano.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué pides?

-¿Aparte de que dejes de amargarme la existencia?

El chico bajó la mirada.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito, no creo que puedas ofrecerme nada, gracias.

-¡Espera¡Te invitaré a la fiesta de la playa, si tú quieres!

Ella se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿I…irá Potter?

-Claro, él es el primero de mi lista – mintió el rubio.

Hermione suspiró.

-Vale, aceptó. Pero si se me ocurre alguna otra cosa que me puedas dar, te la pedir-é– Empujó sus gafas hasta lo más alto del puente de la nariz - ¿Cuándo tengo que ir a tu casa?

-En realidad, preferiría que fuese en la tuya…

La castaña suspiró de nuevo frustrada.

-Está bien. Mañana, a las cinco en mi casa – Hermione le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

-¿Dónde vives? – exclamó Draco.

-Si no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora, soy tu vecina – y sin decir ni una palabra más se echó a correr.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·. **B F** .·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·

Hermione maniobró con las llaves de su casa y entró, dejándolas en el recibidor.

-¿Hola?

-Cariño, estoy en el comedor.

Hermione fue hasta allá. Había un hombre con su madre.

-Hermione, éste es el señor Holden, el estilista de la boda de tu hermana.

-Encantada – dijo la chica sonriendo tímidamente - ¿Terry aún no ha venido?

-Me temo que hoy no viene por Terry – dijo su madre mordiéndose el labio – Viene por ti.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Resumidamente voy a contar algo: Mi ordenador está estropeado desde hace ya cierto tiempo, y ahora mismo me encuentro en el ordenador de una amiga. He impreso los capítulos de Hermione es el chico y El fin de nuestros días, con la labor de recuperar el hilo y poder subirlos cuanto antes, algo que veo un poco difícil cuando la película de Ella es el chico la tengo grabada en el PC. Mientras tanto he colgado esta nueva historia para que nadie desee mi muerte..._

_Podéis dejar reviews buenos, malos, regulares...se admite todo tipo de comentarios porque sé que algunas me odiarán a estas alturas o Si me queréis tirar cualquier tipo de objeto, adelante, pero que no sea puntiagudo, por favor (".)_

_Besitos de chocolate_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Anitta Felton**


	2. Metamorphosis

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, por más que me guste la idea

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**2**

Hermione revolvió en su mochila hasta encontrar los apuntes de Física, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa del salón. Sacó dos vasos del aparador de la cocina, la bolsa de cubitos y el recipiente de limonada casera que preparaba su madre, lo dejó todo en la encimera y se fue a sentar en las escaleras del hall a esperar a su nuevo alumno.

Allí la cosa no mejoró en absoluto. Sus pies golpeaban inquietos el parqué, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el peldaño en el que estaba sentada y no hacía más que echar fugaces vistazos al espejo que había en el recibidor.

Cuando hubieron pasado 10 minutos de las cinco, el timbre sonó insistentemente. El ladrido del mastín le produjo un raro presentimiento de inseguridad pero lo ignoró. Hermione se levantó de su improvisado asiento, se intentó alisar la falda como pudo y se acercó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

El chico que aguardaba afuera no esperaba nada de lo que sus ojos iban a admirar. No esperaba que los milagros fueran a realizarse en alguien imposible.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Esa tarde, Draco había adoptado una suma pereza ante cualquier salida al exterior de su casa. Pero no sin rabia, recordó que tenía que ir a la casa de su vecina para poder aplicarse en Física.

Se puso el primer chándal que vio en el armario y se marchó de casa sin siquiera haberse peinado.

La casa de los Granger era igual de amplia que la suya, no por algo ambas eran contiguas. Tenían un bonito parterre lleno de rosas, y un pequeño porche, donde un viejo columpio se balanceaba a causa del viento.

Se acercó hasta la puerta delantera donde dos figuras de gnomos hacía el amago de un baile. ¿Toda la familia era igual de hortera que la pequeña Hermione?

Sus ojos bajaron automáticamente hasta el felpudo donde un rancio "welcome" lleno de florituras saludaba a los recién llegados. Primera señal de mal gusto.

Cuando dirigió su dedo hasta el timbre, pudo atisbar la segunda señal de mal gusto: el timbre tenía la forma de la cabeza de un enorme mastín, y sin mucho esfuerzo, logró deducir que no era el convencional sonido de siempre, sino un ladrido estridente que ponía los pelos de punta.

La puerta se abrió chirriante y ante él apareció una chica preciosa que le miraba provocadoramente.

-¿Perdón? – dijo asustado. Echó un vistazo al número y comprobó que era el siguiente al suyo.

-Ni siquiera has traído tu cuaderno de Física, por lo que veo – farfulló Hermione – Pasa, no tengo toda la tarde.

Draco vaciló antes de cruzar el umbral.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido – Ya que te estoy haciendo este grandísimo favor, deja a un lado los prejuicios y entra de una maldita vez.

El chico tragó saliva y siguió los pasos de la morena, aún petrificado.

¿Dónde estaba la verdadera Hermione Granger¿Quién le había enseñado ese carácter atrevido y desafiante? Y lo más importante¿qué era de aquella chica fea y hortera?

Hermione le señaló una de las sillas que había en el salón, y le invitó a sentarse con un gesto de la mano.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo – susurró.

Se dirigió hasta el espejo del recibidor por vigésima vez aquel día. Se sentía extraña. No era la Hermione de siempre la que le devolvía la mirada, era una Hermione totalmente distinta. Su pelo abundante y enmarañado había pasado a la historia. Ahora su pelo era completamente liso y le llegaba a mistad de la espalda, ya no tenía ese característico volumen que hacía parecer que siempre le acompañaba un ventilador a la espalda. Le hicieron una limpieza de cutis, y le depilaron las cejas minuciosamente; incluso le maquillaron para que fuese cogiendo costumbre.

Las uñas de Hermione también sufrieron la transformación, una impecable manicura francesa lucía en sus manos.

El tipejo de Holden tiró todas las camisetas de publicidad (excepto la de Volkswagen que se empeñó recelosamente en conservar) y la mayor parte de las faldas (la otra minoría la entregó a una residencia de ancianos, donde procuró dejar claro que podrían usarlas como limpia cristales). El hombre ni siquiera dudó en tirar todo el zapatero al contenedor.

La llevó de compras y Hermione no se sentía satisfecha con nada, así que Holden optó por decidir él, y llevarse mitad de cada tienda.

Tampoco se olvidó de pasar por la clínica óptica, donde se encargaron de destruir las horrendas gafas que la habían acompañado durante toda su vida, y proveerle con lentes de contacto.

Por eso, cada vez que visitaba el recibidor no podía evitar quedarse embobada ante su reflejo al menos durante cinco minutos. Se fascinaba ella misma.

Lo peor de todo era que Holden asistía todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno para aprobar el vestuario que Hermione elegía.

Ese día le había encomendado ponerse una minifalda vaquera y unas extrañas mallas llamadas leggins, además de entallarla en una camiseta de tirantes con un escote bastante sugerente.

Hermione apoyó la frente en el espejo y cerró los ojos suspirando. No sabría cuánto tiempo podría resistir jugando el papel de chica dura, algo que nunca había hecho.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Draco por su parte parecía haber entrado en una especie de enajenación. No era consciente de otra cosa que no fuese que Hermione Granger estaba jodidamente buena.

Repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez el momento en el que ella había abierto la puerta, y él se quedó embelesado con la resurrección de una diosa.

¿Acaso era un espejismo o alguien se había esmerado en cambiar a esa chica?

Mientras cavilaba en las dispares posibilidades, Hermione ya había entrado en el salón con los vasos de limonada y se había sentado a su lado.

-¿En qué necesitas ayuda primordialmente?

-En todo – dijo Draco a duras penas, sin poder evitar que sus ojos bajaran directamente a la unión de los pechos de la chica.

Hermione resopló mientras buscaba el primer tema en el libro.

-Empecemos entonces.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, Hermione pudo darse cuenta que el gran Draco Malfoy era un completo idiota en lo que se refería a problemas de física.

-A ver, Malfoy, si un coche va a 20 m/s y tiene una aceleración de -3 m/s²¿cuántos metros recorrerá hasta detenerse?

-No tengo ni idea – susurró Draco abatido – Creo que por hoy me ha sido suficiente. No…estoy demasiado concentrado.

-Eso ya lo he podido comprobar – dijo Hermione pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

La chica asintió mientras repasaba el último ejercicio que el rubio había escrito en el folio.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Ayer eras…bueno, como siempre y de repente…

-Decidí sacar provecho – contestó ella mirándole a los ojos – a todo lo que durante años había ocultado.

-¿Qué te llevó a hacerlo?

-Necesito vengarme de alguien…-mintió con descaro.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Ah sí¿Quién es?

-Harry Potter – ronroneó Hermione. Es cierto que Potter le gustaba, pero por nada del mundo querría vengarse de él – Estoy completamente enamorada de él y pasa de mí¿puedes creerlo? Por eso en tu fiesta…daré el golpe de gracia…

Draco sonrió con regocijo. Ese tal Potter ni siquiera estaba invitado a la fiesta, y no lo estaría.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Voy a seducirle – dijo de forma resuelta ella – Y después, le plantaré.

-Es bueno pero puede resultarte algo difícil con la reputación que tienes en el instituto – concluyó Draco.

-¿Tú podrías ayudarme?

-Claro que sí. Puedo empezar por darte algunos consejos para que logres atraer la atención del sector masculino.

-¿En serio? – Tal vez esto podría ayudarla a conseguir salir con algún chico.

Draco asintió.

-Pero esto significa que va a haber un trueque de favores. Tú me das clases, yo te doy consejos – Extendió la mano para que ella pudiese estrecharla - ¿Qué me dices?

Hermione sonrió de lado.

-Acepto – sentenció tomando su mano.

-Pasaré a buscarte mañana en el desayuno. Es bueno que nos vean yendo juntos a clase, como buenos vecinos.

-Te esperaré – repuso Hermione levantándose y acompañándole hasta el recibidor– Y estudia algo, por favor. Haz que tus neuronas aprendan cuál es la diferencia entre el espacio recorrido y el desplazamiento.

Draco encogió los hombros indiferente.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione – dijo justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta y que ésta diese un portazo tras él.

¿Hermione¿Hermione¿Hermione?

¿La había llamado por su nombre?

Todo comenzaba a ser tan extraño…que la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras un sentimiento empezaba a acomodarse en su interior: la felicidad de haber encajado con su entorno por fin.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, hasta ahora habéis podido comprobar que los capítulos son más bien cortitos, y es porque la historia no es demasiado compleja, y prefiero ir poco a poco, a hacer unos capítulos espesos que aburran al lector. No sé si la historia está gustando…de momento no es demasiado atractiva a mi parecer. Pero tiempo al tiempo. _

_Si queréis que sonría apretad a mi amigo Go! Aunque sea para felicitar el año nuevo, cosa que se me olvidó hacer en el primer capítulo (Feliz año 2007 D). _

_Muchos besos y gracias por leer, en especial a: Sakura Granger, Lizirien, beautifly92, afroditacoral y Lado.Oscuro. _

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Anitta Felton**


	3. El Arte De Seducir

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente nada, me pertenece… (Quizá la historia xD)

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**3**

Hermione se sentó en el autobús junto a Draco. Sentía como el asiento palpitaba debajo de ella y el motor crujía.

Ella estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con ir al colegio en autobús, pero Draco se empeñó en subir. De un modo u otro, llegaban tarde gracias a la intervención de Holden a causa de su ética de vestir.

_**Flash Back**_

-Hoy es un día espléndido, Hermione, mira cómo brilla el sol…

-¿Y tiene algo que ver con mi atuendo?

-Algo dice la inepta ésta… ¡MUCHÍSIMO! Antes de vestirte cada día, tienes que echarle un vistazo al clima y para mayor seguridad, es bueno que veas el noticiario y el tiempo – Explicó Holden echando hacia atrás sus bucles rojos – Imagínate por un momento que en las noticias dicen que va a haber una guerra al día siguiente y apareces tu vestida como Heidi, sería una hecatombe.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Entonces no me puedo poner los pantalones negros?

-Claro que no. Sería arruinar el primer día de tu nueva vida.

La chica se sentó sobre el diván a la espera de que su estilista decidiese.

-A ver… ¿qué asignaturas tienes hoy?

-Matemáticas, Biología, Ética, Dibujo Artístico, Filosofía y Literatura.

-¡Estupendo! Hoy tienes que ir liberal, divina, alegre, graciosa…- se acercó hasta el armario y sacó un vestido azul turquesa de tirantes finos y escote recto, que se ceñía a su cuerpo magistralmente hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas – Perfecto.

Hermione cogió el vestido y se marchó hacia el baño.

-¡No olvides de rizarte el pelo con espuma fijadora! – le gritó antes de que se oyese el portazo.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Draco estaba en un punto entre la tierra y el paraíso. Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra el cristal y daba continuos golpes contra éste, pero nada parecía importarle.

Miro de reojo a su acompañante. Era increíble el cambio que ella había dado. ¡Si incluso era más guapa que Pansy! Y admitir eso, para él, era un gran paso.

La chica no paraba de morderse el labio, nerviosa. Iba a su primera prueba…el instituto. Y era a lo que ella siempre había temido.

-¿Qué hora es?

Draco miró su reloj.

-Las ocho menos cinco. Tranquila, no vamos a llegar.

-Me tranquiliza mucho saberlo, gracias – rebuscó en su nuevo maletín la agenda escolar – Tenemos filosofía.

-Premio – dijo Draco sonriendo – Vamos a tener una linda tarde de castigo, juntos.

-Cállate – le soltó ella aún sabiendo que tenía razón. Llegar tarde a una de las clases de Robbie Harrison significaba tener que vagar por las aulas en busca de los desperdicios de los alumnos para después llevarlos al gran cubo de basura del recinto.

-Podemos planear la tarde, ya, Granger – se apresuró a decir Draco al apretar el botón de parada – Colegio, comemos en el centro comercial y te doy mis grandes clases de seducción, castigo y luego vamos a tu casa a…

Alzó las cejas un par de veces con picardía. Hermione le asestó un codazo en el estómago.

-Qué mal pensada eres. A que me expliques Física, por supuesto.

Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron y los dos salieron al primaveral día de Junio.

-Apuesto a que Pansy se ha sentado en mi sitio en vez de en el suyo para que nosotros dos podamos estar juntos.

-¿Qué gana ella con eso? – preguntó Hermione.

-Disfrutar de mis insultos hacia ti – contestó el rascándose la nuca – Oye lo siento por…

-No, no, no sientas nada. Yo sigo pensando que eres un imbécil¿por qué molestarnos en cambiarlo?

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y encogió los hombros.

-Pensaba que querrías una disculpa…

-Hoy no, desde luego.

Hermione llamó con los nudillos en la puerta del aula de Filosofía. El profesor Harrison se acercó para abrir.

-Mi alumna predilecta llegando tarde a clase…- susurró.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

-Lo siento.

-Pase – rugió, y al instante cambio la voz en otro susurro – Me tendrás que explicar ésto…

La chica asintió y se dirigió a su asiento, comprobando tal y como Draco había supuesto, que Pansy no estaba en su habitual asiento sino en el de él.

A su paso notó como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella fascinadas. ¿Ésa, Hermione Granger?

El profesor empujó la puerta para que ésta se cerrase pero una mano detuvo su trayectoria. Draco Malfoy entró en clase con sus típicos andares de tipo duro.

Toda la clase, incluido el profesor, miraron a Hermione y Draco alternativamente, atando cabos.

Ella había entrado veinte segundos antes que él, lo cual era muy sospechoso. Primero porque Hermione nunca llegaba tarde al colegio. Segundo, porque Draco nunca aparecía sin Pansy por allí. Tercero, porque ella no tenía su habitual aspecto de monstruo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿la nueva parejita? - preguntó Harrison sonriendo.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

-Está claro que usted desearía poder decir lo mismo respecto a ella – todo la clase se quedó paralizada y se pudieron escuchar varias carcajadas.

-Repita, Señor Malfoy.

-He dicho que desearías poder decir lo mismo respecto a ella – repitió Draco desafiante. Ese profesor llevaba extralimitándose con él durante toda una vida.

-Bien, castigo esta tarde. No le diré el lugar ni la hora, porque creo que ya se lo ha aprendido de memoria – dijo Harrison.

-Bien.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese inútil?

-Vas a suspender Filosofía también como sigas comportándote así – le susurró.

-Me da igual. Mi padre sabe que éste tío es un gilipollas, así que supongo que lo entendería – musitó él sacando el libro – Acompáñame al castigo, por favor.

Hermione sacó su libro también.

-¿Estás loco? No quiero perder mi tiempo recogiendo basura ajena. Haberte callado. Ni siquiera nos iba a castigar por el retraso.

-A ti no, pero a mí sí – respondió él – Por eso le ahorré la búsqueda de excusas para castigarme, le proporcioné otra mucho más lógica.

-¿Qué tiene de lógico haberle dicho al profesor que desearía ser mi novio? No sé en qué estabas pensando al decirlo.

-Estaba pensando en su cara de babosa cuando sales a la pizarra, en la forma en la que te mira el trasero, y cómo no para de mirarte las piernas cuando llevas esas horribles bermudas a cuadros.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. No había oído eso. No quería oír eso.

-No sabes lo que dices – espetó.

-Pues vale – concluyó Draco dándole la espalda.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Mientras se dirigía a almorzar, pudo comprobar como todas las cabezas se giraban a su paso. Todos murmuraban para bien o para mal su cambio.

Fue a entrar en la cafetería, cuando alguien le cortó el paso. Era Parkinson.

-¿Qué hacías esta mañana con Draco? – preguntó sin miramientos.

-Somos vecinos, coincidimos en el autobús – respondió ella de forma resuelta.

-Mira ratita de biblioteca, desde que te conozco has llegado siempre puntual al colegio¿o me lo irás a negar?

-No, no te lo voy a negar – dijo Hermione – Pero me entretuve con Draco en la parada. Se pone tan cariñoso por las mañanas…

-Ni que me lo fuese a creer…Hasta hoy siempre has sido feísima

-Sí, en el colegio, pero en casa…-Hermione alzó ambas cejas y entró en la cafetería.

-Aunque te hayas convertido en una chica normal, sigues siendo una escoria, nunca serás guay en este instituto, en cuanto alguien venga con una caja de camisetas publicitarias te lanzarás a sus brazos – le espetó Pansy.

Hermione hizo caso omiso y se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Hola – alguien se sentó en el asiento contiguo al suyo.

Hermione levantó la mirada.

-Eh…ho…hola – saludó.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? – Harry Potter subió el cuello de su camisa demostrando todo lo esnob que podía ser.

-Estaba esperando al camarero – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Yo aún tengo que pedir, si quieres pido lo tuyo junto a lo mío – le propuso.

-Bueno, vale – asintió ella – Quiero un sándwich vegetal y un cartón de leche.

Potter se levantó y se acercó a la barra. A los cinco minutos llevaba dos bandejas llenas de comida.

-Gracias – musitó ella.

-¿Sabes? Eres realmente guapa, desde hace algún tiempo quería haberme sentado a comer contigo, pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

"Y un cuerno" pensó Hermione mientras sonreía.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos comiendo ambos juntos – bebió un enorme trago de leche para ver si se traga el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Podríamos comer juntos más a menudo.

-Por mí vale, normalmente como sola.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

-¿Cómo vas?

-Hasta el culo de basura – respondió él recogiendo con unas pinzas unos cleenex usados.

Hermione se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor con las piernas cruzadas, algo que a Draco le pareció endemoniadamente sexy.

-Hoy he comido con Harry Potter, no sé si voy a necesitar tus clases.

-Claro como él es el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra… - masculló el encestando el tape de un bolígrafo en la basura – A mí, por ejemplo, no me sirve cualquier tipo de chica. Parece ser que a Potter sí.

-¿Me estás llamando cualquiera?

-Claro que no – respondió él – Simplemente te digo que mi consejo puede encaminarte hacia tu tipo de chico ideal.

-¿Y si tus consejos me llevan hacia un chico que es todo lo contrario a mí? – inquirió Hermione con voz trémula.

Draco alzó la mirada y la dirigió directamente a los ojos de la chica.

-Puede surgir algo de todas formas, creo yo.

La chica carraspeó.

-Vayámonos a mi casa.

Draco suspiró.

-Será lo mejor.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó que Draco pasase primero.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hermione! Estoy en el salón, ha venido la modista para las medidas del traje.

-¡Está bien, Terry! – Dijo Hermione – Supongo que tendremos que subir a mi habitación…

Ambos subieron al piso de arriba y entraron en la habitación de ella.

Estaba literalmente empapelada con fotos de ella, en su infancia, en su adolescencia… y Draco pudo ver como año a año, Hermione se iba afeando más hasta el comienzo de sus 18 donde había un apogeo de fealdad.

Hermione le señaló que se sentase en la cama mientras ella buscaba los apuntes de Física.

A la media hora, pudo comprobar cómo Draco había estudiado el día anterior, tal y como ella le indicó que hiciese.

-Creo que ya podemos empezar con mis clases particulares – musitó Hermione – Te escucho.

-Bueno, mi clase se basa en un decálogo que jamás debes olvidar. Es lo que te hará triunfar entre todos y cada uno de los hombres de este planeta.

"1. Seguridad: no puedes dejar que un hombre vea que eres una chica débil. A los chicos nos gusta lo difícil, conquistar a la chica más dura, y demostrar lo hombres que hemos sido al hacerlo. Siempre tienes que ir a por todas.

2. Feminidad: supongo que tú siempre has sido femenina, dentro de lo que cabe…Aún así, recuerda que siempre tienes que preocuparte por tu aspecto.

3. Vestuario: Bueno, ese no es un problema para ti, ahora. Mientras no vuelvas a ponerte la camiseta de Coca-Cola, todo irá bien.

4. Elogios: A todos los chicos nos gusta que nos digan lo guapos que somos, lo inteligentes, lo bien que nos queda la ropa…aunque sea mentira.

5. Aspecto Físico: Tampoco puedo aconsejarte mucho aquí. Tú…tú…bueno, ya estás bien, tal y como estás.

6. Comprensión: Si te contamos algo, aunque no te importe, escúchalo y haz como que te interesa.

7. Los Detalles: No sois las únicas a las que les gusta recibir regalos o cualquier detalle, a mí, por ejemplo, me encanta que las chicas se echen perfume de melocotón.

8. Sensibilidad: Nos encanta que lloréis en el cine para poder protegeros. Y que os gusten los niños y los animalitos.

9. Iniciativa: Que no siempre sea él el que proponga vuestras salidas.

10. Mesura: Por favor, los dos sabemos todo lo que te gusta hablar, pues contrólate. En su justa medida está bien. Cuando ya sea tu novio, abúrrele."

-¿Ya¿Si hago esto podré tener a cualquier chico?

-Siempre habrá algún idiota que se fije en otras – respondió Draco – Pero yo me fijaría primero en ti, si te sirve de consuelo.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

-Espero que no te importe, pero le insinúe a Pansy que tú y yo…bueno, ella me estaba molestando y…

-No importa – susurró Draco. Miró a Hermione y se dio cuenta de que si seguía un minuto más en aquella habitación, acabaría igualmente sobre la cama, pero en una postura mucho más comprometedora. Se aclaró la garganta y clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione, no podía evitar hacerlo – Tengo que irme. Le prometí a mi padre que esta semana pasearía yo al perro.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Me pasarás mañana a buscar para ir juntos al colegio?

Draco se giró justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no? – y con una fugaz sonrisa desapareció de allí.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, me porto bien¿verdad?_

_El siguiente capítulo se llamará Walking Under The Moonlight (Paseo bajo la luz de la luna) y ahí se verá alguna muestra de afecto, pero mínima, no penséis a lo grande xD. _

_Muchas gracias a : _

_Lado.Oscuro, beautifly92, Sakura-Granger, Chibi Naruky, marcia chan, o0esmeralda0o, Pixie tinkerbell, vivis weasley, Pipu-Radcliffe, oromalfoy, y tifanny. _

_Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_Miles de Besos de Fresa o.-_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Anitta Felton**


	4. Walking Under The Moonlight

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Disclaimer: **ToT nada me pertenece, ¡nada! Ni siquiera Draco…ToT, ¿alguien se apunta a secuestrarlo? o.-

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**4**

Draco cumplió su promesa. Fue a buscarla a casa.

Esta vez, por el contrario, fueron caminando al colegio.

¿Y por qué negarlo? No podía dejar de mirar el contoneo de las piernas de Hermione mientras caminaban. Llevaba una minifalda blanca y unas sandalias rojas de un tacón altísimo, que amedrentaban a cualquiera. Luego estaba la parte de arriba. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta roja completamente normal por delante, pero por detrás… ¡Merlín! (N/A: en honor a mi ayudante de Word o.-)…toda la espalda descubierta. Y esas trencitas que le daban aspecto inocente…

Draco suspiró una vez más y Hermione le miró divertida.

-¿Te preocupa algo? – preguntó suavemente mientras cruzaban un paso de cebra.

-¿Qué? OH…no…nada – sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Te parece si hoy anulamos la clase de Física? Mi madre ha organizado una excursión a la floristería para comprar el ramo de Terry.

Draco maldijo en su interior. Últimamente se estaba volviendo muy dependiente de Hermione. Se recordó a sí mismo cómo había buscado su número en la guía telefónica, y cómo, eufórico, lo había apuntado en su agenda.

-¿Tanto te va a costar?

-Bueno, luego iremos a cenar al restaurante chino del casco viejo. Es el último día antes de que Terry y mi madre se pongan a dieta.

-Supongo que podré aguantar una tarde sin tu adorable compañía- Pero no, no podría aguantar.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Desde el segundo asiento de la primera fila se podía ver todo. Veía la pizarra. Veía al profesor. Veía a sus compañeros. Veía quién entraba por la puerta. Veía el paisaje por la ventana (aunque fueran fábricas). Adoraba todo de ese sitio. Bueno, todo…no.

Delante de ella se sentaba Pansy Parkinson, y eso era malo, muy malo.

-…"Cuelga tú…no tú…bueno, yo…claro que vi el conjunto que llevaba…" – Hermione suspiró lentamente y le tocó el hombro suavemente a su compañera.

Pansy se giró con una mueca espléndida de asco.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes callarte de una maldita vez?

-No – respondió, y se dio la vuelta - …"¿qué me decías? Aquí detrás hay una que tiene ganas de…"

Hermione volvió a golpear el hombro de Pansy, pero con más vehemencia.

-¿Sí? – La morena tenía los orificios de la nariz completamente abiertos en toda su extensión- ¿qué quieres, Granger?

-Que te calles, eso quiero.

-Pues no…

La voz de Parkinson se vio ahogada con el grito que Hermione dio.

-¡Profesor! ¡Ella! ¡No hace más que molestarme!

El profesor Shelton se acercó hasta ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Sus ojos magistralmente acabaron posándose en el teléfono móvil de Pansy - ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO MÓVILES EN MI AULA?! ¡VAYA AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR!

-Pero yo…

-He dicho…-susurró el profesor Shelton acercándose al oído de Pansy - ¡VAYA!

Pansy soltó un sollozo y salió corriendo con el bolso y el móvil en la mano.

-Ahora mismo vengo – anunció el profesor – No quiero oír a nadie cuando vuelva.

Hermione resopló hastiada. La maldita Pansy por fin tenía lo que se merecía.

-¿No crees que has sido muy mala con ella? – susurró una voz a su oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su columna vertebral.

-Es lo que se merece – repuso Hermione bostezando – Llevo oyendo toda la mañana cómo habla con la estúpida Vanessa o como diablos se llame.

-Vaya, si que tienes carácter - Hermione enfrentó a su interlocutor – No me conoces apenas, Potter, no sabes de lo que soy capaz – Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó a tirar el chicle a la basura.

A cuatro asientos de la chica, alguien no paraba de observarle discretamente.

-Claro, claro, Blaise – siseó Draco - ¿Me estás diciendo que invite a la amiga de Helena porque tiene el mejor culo de todas las tías de tu Messenger?

-Vamos, Draco, por una más…

-Eso me dijiste cuando invite al equipo de natación femenino, por una más…

-¿Siempre me tienes que arruinar el ligue de la semana?

-¿Acaso sabes cómo se llama esa tía?

-Natalie, sin duda.

-Ésa es tu hermanastra, Zabini.

-Pero también está muy buena, ¿verdad? – Blaise también desvió su mirada hacia Hermione- ¿Piensas invitar al cisne, también?

-Si definitivamente hay fiesta, sí.

-Qué superficial eres…- dijo Blaise sonriendo.

-¿Superficial? ¿Por qué?

-¿No está muy claro? Cuando era tan fea no hacías más que insultarla, y ahora hasta la vas a invitar a tu fiesta. Estás usándola, Draquito.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que dices – Pero algo dentro de Draco le dijo que sí, que sabía muy bien a qué se refería Zabini.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

-¡Eh! ¡Granger! – Hermione miró a quién le había llamado y encontró a Draco medio sofocado, persiguiéndola por el pasillo – Casi te me escapas – Apoyó ambas manos en la cintura y trató de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No…bueno, sí. ¿Vienes a la cafetería conmigo?

-No puedo. He quedado con Harry, lo siento – Hermione se mordió el labio y evitó la mirada del rubio.

-Ah…vale. Pues…me voy a buscar a Blaise, si es que no se ha ido con alguien ya. Adiós – se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Qué estúpido había sido.

-Hasta luego, Draco.

Lo peor de todo es que no quería comer con Blaise, porque sabía que le empezaría de nuevo a fastidiar con la fiesta, las chicas, Hermione…

Hermione. Se estaba implicando demasiado en todo ese tema. Él y ella eran incompatibles. Él, muy popular, con muchos amigos, muchas pandillas, mucha reputación. Ella, incomprendida, inteligente, apenas con amigos y dispuesta a echar una mano a cualquiera.

No encajaban. No eran piezas de un mismo puzzle. Se sorprendía hasta de cómo podían ser amigos. ¿Amigos? Ni eso, eran dos personas luchando por sus propios intereses y ya estaba empezando a cansarse de esa situación.

-¡Gregory! – Cuando divisó la enorme mole de grasa que se denominaba persona, corrió hacia ella para poder ir a comer de una vez por todas.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

-Bueno, la fiesta de Malfoy es dentro de casi un mes, tienes tiempo de sobra para comprarte un traje de baño – comentó Potter bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco de naranja.

-Tranquilo, seguro que Holden me ha comprado ya dos docenas, por lo menos.

-¿Holden? ¿Quién es Holden?

-Mi…mi hermano. Se…se preocupa mucho por mí – Hermione hundió su boca en el vaso y bebió largamente, sin dejar de sonreír estúpidamente.

-¿Podemos quedar mañana por la tarde? – Rápido, muy rápido. Demasiado lanzado.

-No creo. Mi hermana se va a casar dentro de dos semanas y tenemos demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Aún le tienen que coger la medida de la cola – mintió ella.

-Oh, vaya, qué lástima. Tenía ganas de que me enseñaras de lo que eres capaz.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Ya, bueno, para otro día, ¿no? – Soltó una risilla nerviosa y volvió a beber del refresco - ¡Vaya! Qué calor hace aquí… - cogió el menú y comenzó a abanicarse. Miró hacia la puerta justo para ver a Draco cómo entraba acompañado de Goyle, el chico orangután.

-Es bastante imbécil el tal Malfoy. He hablado un par de veces con él en el equipo. Se debe creer toda una autoridad en fútbol.

Hermione sonrió.

-Él es así – vio cómo Draco le decía a la camarera lentamente, como si fuera retardada, que no quería mostaza en su perrito caliente.

-Me voy a reír mucho cuando mañana llegue a clase y la profesora Cooper le diga que es el examen de recuperación.

-¿Qué? – Hermione miró atónita a Harry - ¿El examen? ¿No era la semana que viene?

-Cooper va a coger la baja por maternidad la semana que viene y quiere hacer el examen antes de que venga su sustituto.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Harry – Se bebió de un trago su refresco – Nos vemos mañana.

Hermione fue deprisa hacia Draco, estiró de la manga de su sudadera y se lo llevó al exterior de la cafetería.

Puso ambas manos en sus hombros y bajó la cabeza apenada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo malas noticias para ti – Se iba de la ciudad y no volvería a verla más, seguro.

-¿Cuáles?

-El examen de Física es mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Me lo ha dicho Potter ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo?

-No lo sé, Draco, no lo sé. Estudia todo lo que puedas.

-Pero nos faltaba el último apartado por ver, justo el que peor se me da.

Hermione suspiró y sacó su agenda y un bolígrafo. Arrancó un trozo de papel y escribió en él unas cifras.

-Éste es mi número de móvil. Estudia esta tarde y si no entiendes algo me llamas, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Me marcho a casa. Hasta mañana – Le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y se marchó.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Draco llegó bastante tarde en casa. Se había molestado en buscar a Cooper por todo el instituto sin éxito.

En su casa, tuvo una amena e interesante charla con su padre acerca de qué le haría si suspendiese alguna asignatura. Él dejó caer lo de Filosofía, pero a su padre no le importó demasiado. Esperaba que no se enterase de lo del examen de Física.

Subió a su habitación con la esperanza de estudiar algo, cuando una magnífica vista le hizo dejar de andar, y acercarse al ventanal del pasillo. Era Hermione, y estaba bailando.

Nunca en toda su vida se había percatado de que esa ventana comunicaba de forma directa con la de ella. Apoyó su frente en el cristal y se perdió en los insinuantes contoneos de las curvas de la chica.

Suspiró atontado.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, Hermione había dejado de bailar y estaba tumbada sobre su cama leyendo una revista, que desde tan lejos, no pudo apreciar de cual se trataba.

Se marchó por fin a su habitación, dispuesto a estudiar, si es que podía.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Hermione terminó de cenar en el restaurante chino aproximadamente a las once menos cuarto. Fue a casa andando con su madre y su hermana, riéndose por la anécdota del cerdo agridulce.

Hacía una noche estupenda, ese año era uno de los más calurosos que había habido. Perfectamente podría haber sido una noche más de Agosto, pero apenas llevaban la primera semana de Junio.

Cuando llegó a su parcela, la imagen que vio la dejó totalmente helada, anonadada, impresionada.

Draco estaba sentado en el columpio de su porche, al parecer estudiando, vestido con una ropa de lo más veraniega.

Terry y su madre la miraron divertidas en busca de una explicación.

Hermione encogió los hombros como respuesta.

-¿Draco? – inquirió con voz suave.

Draco levantó la cabeza como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a madre e hijas respectivamente.

-Hola – saludó mirando a las dos desconocidas - Hermione, yo…no entiendo una cosa, y bueno, como no estabas en casa decidí esperarte aquí para ver si podrías explicármelo…

Hermione se mordió el labio al ver cómo su madre y su hermana sonreían dulcemente al gesto de Draco.

-Claro que te puedo ayudar, ¿damos un paseo? – Draco se levantó al instante y caminó hacia la entrada – Vendré dentro de un rato, no os preocupéis.

-No tardes mucho.

-Buenas noches – dijo Draco tímidamente.

-¿Quién es ese chico? – preguntó la madre de Hermione.

Terry sonrió.

-Es el vecino.

-¿El de los Malfoy?

-Sí, y por lo que he podido comprobar, frecuenta mucho nuestra casa con la pequeña Hermione…

-Ya tiene 18 años, ya es hora de que tenga novio…

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

-… ¿Entonces ya lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí – respondió Draco cerrando el libro – Gracias.

-No hay de qué – Hermione señaló un banco – Vamos a sentarnos.

-¿No ha ido tu padre a la cena? – preguntó Draco bostezando.

Hermione sintió un espasmo al oír eso.

-Mi padre nos abandonó justo después de que yo naciera – intentó sonreír pero no pudo – Creen que se suicidó, pero no es muy certero.

Draco bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-No pasa nada, tú no tienes la culpa – añadió mirándole a los ojos.

Draco no supo qué hacer en ese momento para apaciguar la tristeza de Hermione, solamente posó su mano encima de la de ella. La castaña al notar su mano, dio la vuelta a la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio, y pronunciando un inaudible gracias con sus labios.

Estuvieron al menos unos minutos así, sin decir nada, sólo observando, hasta que Draco miró su reloj.

-Será mejor que volvamos – musitó mirando a Hermione. Ella asintió en silencio.

Cuando llegaron hasta el porche de ella, ambos miraron a direcciones opuestas. Draco decidió cortar el silencio.

-Bueno, gracias por todo, me voy a casa antes de que mi padre se pregunte dónde estoy y decida adelantar las torturas de los suspensos.

Hermione sonrió.

-Claro, claro – musitó – Seguramente estará acostumbrado a tus escapaditas nocturnas.

-No te creas, hace mucho que me volví bueno – Empezó a caminar hacia atrás – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – Draco se dirigió hacia su vivienda - ¡Espera!

Hermione llegó corriendo hasta él.

-Buena suerte en el examen – Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se marchó de nuevo corriendo.

Draco se tocó la mejilla abrumado. Con ese tipo de cosas, no sabía si conseguiría concentrarse en el examen.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_Hola! _

_En fin! He tenido que escribir este capítulo deprisa y corriendo y no ha quedado como yo quería ni mucho menos, pero chicas, hoy empiezan las rebajas y es un poder sobrenatural el que me atrae a gastar dinero, y como mañana empiezo el colegio (ç.ç) pues he pensado que hoy o hoy debía subir capítulo. _

_Espero que los Reyes Magos os hayan traído muchas cositas, porque a mí sip xD y estoy muy feliz con ellas. _

_Feliz comienzo de escuela a las que nos toca, trabajo o lo que sea que hagáis jeje. _

_P.D.: wOw! Estoy super feliz con todos los review…o.O me quedé fascinada! Muchísimas gracias, gracias, gracias a todas. _

"_MissPotter1004, Pipu-Radcliffe, beautifly92, Pixie tinkerbell, Arsami, Sakura-Granger, Chiby Naruki, maRiaFoy, nanitapotter, oromalfoy, becky-shira, Lna, vivis weasley, GaretClaus, Daniella Malfoy, Lisky y tifanny"_

_P.D.2: Las clases las busqué en El rincón del vago, y las adapté a lo que Draco quería transmitirle a Hermione._

_P.D.3:Ya activé lo de los mensajes anónimos o algo así xD, no sabía ni que existía. _

_P.D.4: Hasta el próximo chapter! Que creo que le he llamado Pedazos. _

_besOssSs!_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Anitta Felton**


	5. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Disclaimer: Esto…yo…los personajes…no…Bueno, ¡todas sabéis lo que quiero decir! Ù.ú

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_Recomendación musical: Kiss the girl (Ashley Tisdale)_

**5**

El día amaneció entristecido y frío. Un fuerte viento azotaba los numerosos árboles de Garden Street. Una copiosa lluvia inundaba las calles, colándose por garajes y sótanos, saturando las alcantarillas.

Hermione echó un vistazo al panorama desde su ventana y suspiró de forma hastiada. Holden le había retirado el flequillo de la cara con unas horquillas y le había alisado el pelo, fijándolo con laca. Cuando Hermione vio el cielo nublado, se dio cuenta que ese día parecía que estaba haciendo un homenaje a todos los recién fallecidos, porque usando los colores que había usado Holden…

Cuando Draco llamó al timbre de su casa, Hermione recogió un pequeño paquete de su escritorio, se colgó la mochila al hombro y bajó a su encuentro. Él estaba esperándola en el porche con un paraguas negro mirando con curiosidad los gnomos de la entrada que ese día estaban entonando el himno de la alegría.

-¡Hola! – Le saludó ella alegremente – Qué locura de día, ¿eh?

Draco miró hacia arriba con lentitud. Ella pudo apreciar la gran similitud entre sus ojos y el cielo que les cubría. Fríos y penetrantes; sin embargo no dejaban de ser preciosos.

-Mi padre me ha prestado el coche para ir al colegio – musitó Draco.

Hermione asintió y camino junto a él debajo de su paraguas hasta donde el vehículo estaba aparcado.

Draco abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que Hermione subieras para hacerlo él también.

Ella suspiró intentando arreglar su cabello con las manos.

_Ahora o nunca._

-Feliz cumpleaños – Soltó todo el aire que había contenido dándole un aspecto de jadeo a la frase.

Él se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, miró a Hermione, se pasó la lengua por los labios y entornó los ojos, estudiándola.

-¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando fue tu cumpleaños en sexto invitaste a toda la clase menos a mí…sería difícil olvidar algo como aquello – respondió quedamente.

Draco sintió una punzada un tanto extraña en el estómago.

-Gracias.

Arrancó el coche y no volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto.

Llegaron al colegio y dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a poder dirigirse a Hermione después de aquella revelación tan franca y a la vez tan humillante.

-Yo tengo italiano ahora, creo que tú no – farfulló Hermione – Nos vemos luego.

Antes de que pudiera mover un solo pie, Draco la agarró del hombro y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias por explicarme el examen – y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se marchó a su recuperación de Física.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Hermione trató de concentrarse en su traducción pero era inútil. Cada vez que lo intentaba, un beso con forma de rubio atractivo se plasmaba en su mejilla y la hacía ausentarse de la realidad. Nunca antes un simple beso le había hecho estar en las nubes, claro, que la última vez que besó a alguien fue en primaria jugando a ese estúpido conejo de la suerte.

Tantas alucinaciones por tal simplicidad…y eso que Draco NO le gustaba. De lo único que pudo enterarse fue del momento en el que Draco la abrazó en la cafetería después de saber que había recuperado Física y de la cara de Harry Potter al ver la escena.

-Te vas a venir a comer conmigo al centro comercial – exigió Draco.

-Yo no creo que…

No pudo ser impasible a la mirada de lástima que el chico le ponía, parecía un gatito inofensivo.

-Bueno, vale – aceptó de mala gana mientras Draco la arrastraba literalmente hasta el Mercedes Benz de su padre.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

La cola de la hamburguesería solía ser tan larga que podías dar la vuelta entera a la manzana y llegar a la mismísima puerta del establecimiento casi sin proponértelo.

Draco y Hermione tenían el turno 86, que no estaba nada mal sabiendo que detrás de ellos había cerca de una centena de personas ávidas de carne.

El chico suspiró mientras cerraba el paraguas. Había dejado de llover pero el aviso de lluvia era inminente.

-¿Sabes? El 5 de junio suele ser un día fascinante – comentó Draco mientras aguardaban el turno – Hay una temperatura agradable, un sol radiante, unos padres felices y muchos, muchos regalos. Este año no ha habido nada de eso. Pero el hecho de estar contigo, Hermione Granger, ha puesto mi mundo del revés.

Ella miró atónita a su acompañante. ¿Qué coño decía?

-Nunca hubiera aprobado este examen sin tu ayuda. Ahora mismo sería un pobre desgraciado sin fiesta playera – la miró dulcemente – Bueno, espero que no haya que añadir que por supuesto, estás invitadísima a ella.

Así que era eso…el hecho de usarla sólo para aprobar el examen. Qué ingenua sería de pensar que las palabras de Draco tenían otro significado más profundo, que implicase más sentimientos que la euforia de tener una fiesta en la playa llena de tías en bikini.

Hermione asintió distraídamente.

-Estamos por el número 83, lo mejor será que pienses lo que vas a pedir – musitó.

Draco miró el panel que había sobre el mostrador donde aparecían todos los menús y combinaciones posibles.

-Normalmente había hamburguesas de tres pisos pero parece ser que la obesidad de los niños de hoy en día nos tiene que joder la comida a todos los demás – murmuró Draco concentrado.

-Compra dos y júntalas – le respondió Hermione como si fuera obvio – Aunque claro, tu nivel de colesterol subirá como la espuma.

-Si relacionarme con "cosas" que implican que "algo" de mi cuerpo suba, estaría aislado del mundo – _O quizá de ti. _

-Prefiero estar aislada que dejarme contaminar por toda esta basura – añadió ácidamente – Mira, turno 86.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

La mesa estaba parcialmente ocupada por todos los envases vacíos de comida basura que el chico había ingerido, mientras que el asiento de Hermione se encontraba coronado por un zumo de naranja bebido a medias.

-Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo – se disculpó ella abandonando la mesa.

Entró al servicio y se quedó apoyada contra la encimera del lavabo. Absurdo. Completamente absurdo. Cuéntale a cualquiera un mes atrás que Hermione comería el 5 de junio con Draco Malfoy y lo nombrarían el disparate del año.

Suspiró con fuerza. No sabía adónde la llevaría todo ese lío…quizá Draco se desentendería de ella ya que había finalizado su parte del trato. Él tenía su aprobado, ella tenía a Harry Potter detrás. ¿Qué más querían? Todo constaba de eso. Un favor por otro favor, y luego todo a la mierda, nunca nos hemos conocido o como si esto no hubiera sido nada.

Abrió el grifo con cuidado y se mojó las palmas de las manos frotándolas con fuerza por sus mejillas, estaba realmente acalorada. Igual todo se debía a él.

-Tienes la culpa de casi todo, Draco Malfoy…- farfulló mientras arremetía contra el botón del secador de manos.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa. Él ya había pagado la cuenta.

-¿No quieres comer nada en condiciones?

-Prefiero pasar, gracias. Hoy no tengo nada de hambre.

-Como quieras – aceptó – Pero, ¿y un helado?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Bueno vale, pero uno pequeño.

La llevó a una cafetería italiana donde la especialidad de la casa eran los capuchinos y los helados.

-Pídeme el que tú quieras – susurró Hermione.

Salieron de allí con dos helados de nata y chocolate enormes, y se fueron a sentar a la terraza del centro comercial, apartados de la gente.

-Lo único malo de estos helados es que luego me hacen ir muy seguidamente al baño – comentó Draco.

-Aparte de todas las calorías que seguramente contienen – rió Hermione – No sé cómo puedes estar así de...

-¿Así como? Atlético, fuerte, musculoso, bueno, tremendo…

-…de creído y egocéntrico – finalizó ella con una sonrisa – Quería decir de delgado.

-¡Eh! Yo no estoy delgado, estoy bien. Ni me falta ni me sobra – respondió – Bueno sobrarme me sobra simpatía y belleza, pero cada uno tenemos que cargar con nuestra cruz.

-Te faltan músculos – observó Hermione – Apuesto a que tienes la tripa como una colchoneta: sin consistencia y blanda.

Draco la miró alzando una ceja, quizá algo demasiado característico en él. Se levantó del asiento y cogió su camiseta por el dobladillo, a continuación la subió hasta los pectorales sin ningún pudor.

-Dime dónde faltan los músculos, Hermione Granger – dijo con voz irónica. Sin previo aviso cogió a Hermione de la muñeca y le levantó – Vamos, pierde tu apuesta. Comprueba que no soy una colchoneta.

-Yo no…

-¿Es que tienes miedo? No te voy a…

Hermione ni esperó a que terminara de hablar y plantó una mano sobre sus abdominales. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de que una mano de Draco estaba perdida por su cintura, la otra seguía sujetando la camiseta en alto.

Tuvo que alzar la mirada para observar aquellos ojos grises que destellaban de pasión, pero él no le devolvió la mirada, estaba más ocupado mirando sus labios.

Y en un segundo todo cambió.

La mano de Draco que estaba en su camiseta se lanzó en dirección de la mejilla de ella, y en un instante ya había cubierto la boca de la chica con la suya.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedó estática. Draco la estaba besando y era a ella, a Hermione Granger.

Él se estaba volviendo loco, ella le volvía loco, pero no obtenía respuesta de sus labios por más que presionara.

Acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de Hermione y ella pareció reaccionar, porque abrió la boca anhelante y dejó pasar a aquella extraña que estaba revolucionándola.

Hermione besaba muy dulcemente, cosa que parecía enardecer a la lengua de Draco, que se movía frenética.

Pero claro, todo lo bueno llega a su fin. La razón de Hermione hizo acto de presencia, obligándola a escurrir sus brazos hasta el pecho de él y empujarlo con tanto énfasis que la miró perplejo.

-Hermione, ¿qué…

-¡Yo te diré qué, Malfoy! ¡No puedes besarme como si cualquier cosa! Tú eres el que ha hecho mi vida imposible durante tantos años, y de repente, cambió físicamente y ya te crees con derecho de hacerme esto. ¡Te equivocas! – gimió ella, y echó a correr dirección al centro comercial.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándolo, y pegó un puñetazo a la columna más cercana.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Hermione estaba sobre la cama llorando. No sabía por qué había reaccionado tan mal, pero el beso de Draco le estaba quemando por dentro. Sólo porque le había gustado y le asustaba encariñarse con un cerdo que había destrozado su vida en el colegio.

Draco NO le gustaba y si había que dejárselo clarito lo haría.

Pero por otra parte…

Lo que peor le sentaba era haber arruinado su cumpleaños…era algo miserable por más que él le hubiera besado.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana, viendo como las pequeñas y constantes gotas la empapaban, cuando vio una figura paseando un perro a la intemperie, mojándose por completo, algo que parecía darle igual. Un relámpago alumbró la calle y Hermione vio ese inconfundible pelo rubio.

Suspiró enfurruñada y abrió la ventana airadamente, haciendo que la lluvia la golpease.

-¡Vuélvete a casa, Malfoy! ¡El día está terrible!

-¿Hermione?

-¡Vuélvete!

-¡Hermione, lo siento! ¡No quería molestarte, en serio!

-¡Lo has hecho, Malfoy! ¡Ahora vete a tu jodida casa antes de que os caiga un rayo encima!

-¡Perdóname!

Otro relámpago todavía más grande iluminó la estancia.

-¡Que te vuelvas a casa!

-¡No hasta que me perdones!

-¡No pienso perdonarte ahora mientras estás mojándote en la calle como un imbécil!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Vuelve! ¡Mañana será otro día!

Draco miró dolidamente a la chica, y se echó a correr con el perro a su lado.

Hermione cerró la ventana de un golpe y apoyó la frente en el cristal. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a empañar sus ojos, como no podría evitar que Draco se colase en su mente. Una y otra vez.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_¡Hola!_

_¿Cómo empezar a disculparme por este medio año de tardanza?_

_Me siento fatal conmigo misma, lo siento muchísimo. Toda la confianza que depositáis en mí con vuestros reviews, se ha esfumado al tardar tanto en publicar. _

_Sólo espero que me perdonéis, y que me entendáis. Antes con el colegio no tenía tiempo, y ahora con las vacaciones no estoy en casa nunca. Encima el lunes me voy quince días fuera, tampoco podré retomar la historia hasta que vuelva._

_No sé cómo ha quedado el capítulo de hoy. . Draco por fin se ha atrevido a dar el paso que les separaba, mientras que Hermione ha puesto la distancia de siempre. Así es el amor. _

_Espero que tengáis unas vacaciones geniales y que disfrutéis mucho (las que las tienen, claro)_

_Además estoy muy feliz xD acabé el colegio bien, todo aprobado, buenas notas, mi equipo de fútbol ganó la liga jaja, ahora estoy de vacaciones, y el otro día fui al cine a ver Harry Potter, y me gustó, porque en el cine no soy demasiado exigente. Y mañana cumplo 16 años, así que ya tengo edad para ciertas cosas (trabajar y ganar dinero extra xD)_

_Contadme algo en vuestros reviews xD (si me dejáis, claro) y bueno chicas, es un placer escribir para vosotras. _

_Muchos besos_

_Any_


End file.
